The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and more particularly to optical communication cables including an optical fiber containing tube (e.g., a buffer tube) that is shaped or otherwise configured to reduce deformation under crush events and reduce kinking during bend events. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable. Within a cable, optical fibers may be located within a polymer tube, such as a buffer tube.